


Choleric Temperaments

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Coercion, Court, F/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Anger and arguments ensue between you and Barba regarding the events that have transpired inside the courtroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to SVU for parts of the beginning dialogue which I changed only slightly by adding some words of my own.
> 
> Work title may change

He was not at fault for being angry but he was angry at the wrong person, especially when he has no idea of the discussion that took place on the roof at that moment. He knows better than anyone that the defense would say anything to defend their client even if it means twisting a witnesses words to make it look like coercion on a detective’s part.

“We got a guy on trial who was wrongfully convicted on bad eye witness testimony and you don’t tell me that the kid waffled on the ID or the time?” Barba spoke as he angrily stormed into his office, Liv, Carisi, and I following behind him

“He waffled he did not lie, there’s a difference” I countered with an angry tone of my own

“Now you’re parsing degrees of deceit”  

“Listen, Buchanan is going to turn this into you manipulating the kid to defend Fin” Liv added in her two cents

I huffed and rolled my eyes “I am not defending anyone. Charlie is telling the truth whether you all care to believe that or not. He saw Shawn leave the house and toss the knife after he and his girlfriend had sex on the roof which was around one fifteen or so. That is the truth. Now, I can’t help it if the kid has a crush on me.”

“Hold on, so you were aware that he had an affection for you, that he had a desire to make you happy?”

Now I felt boxed in. Barba and Benson were tag teaming against me bombarding me with accusations that were clearly fabricated and I felt alone, helpless, about to give up.  

“Lieutenant listen, I was there alright, Y/L/N did not lead him” Carisi finally came to my defense.

Barba glared at Carisi “Don’t make excuses for her, that’s not what the jury thinks.”

I scoffed at his response but said nothing. It was pretty obvious that Barba was interested in winning this case more than anything else, and once he is focused on something it is difficult to overt him from it.

“Oh, come on, you know what counselor it’s not Y/L/N’s fault that Buchanan spun that kid upside down and you didn’t know how to stop it!”  

“Ok, thank you, we’re done!” Liv declared, ending the conversation. I glared at Barba one last time and left his office with Carisi following behind me.

* * *

Later that night I sat alone in the dining room table finishing up a salad and a glass of wine while at the same time torturing myself by thinking about everything that has happened regarding the trial and even the whole case in general.

I was so lost in thought that I was not even aware of my actions as I just poked at the lettuce and tomatoes on the plate in front of me with the fork not even hearing the front door open.

“Hey, I called and texted you numerous times but your phone went straight to voicemail” He spoke calmly as he took off his shoes and hung up his coat on the hanger “Y/N?” placing his briefcase on the floor by the couch he made his way over to me at the dining room table and noticed that I hadn’t fixed him a plate like I usually do. Without saying another word he made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a plate filling it with rice. I walked in behind him and grabbed the plate and big spoon from his hands “Go sit, I’ll fix it for you” He did as instructed and went and grabbed a seat at the big wooden table in the middle of the room and poured himself a glass of wine.

A minute later I came back carrying one plate with rice, beans, and chicken, and another plate that was just a salad and placed them in front of him.

“Thank you” he spoke picking up the fork beginning to eat

Still I said nothing. I sat down and picked up my glass of wine, watching the red liquid swirl around in the glass with just a twist of the wrist.

“This is really good Y/N”

Saying nothing I only acknowledged his compliment with a sarcastic smirk and a nod of the head.

“A little childish to give the silent treatment, no?”

With a scoff I rolled my eyes and responded “In the three years that you and I have been together, you have never, _ever_ raised your voice to me in the way that you have done earlier. You have never raised your voice to me period. I understand that you were upset but you were upset at the wrong person _especially_ when you had _no idea_ of the conversation that took place on that rooftop. Please don’t sit here and play dumb with me acting like you don’t know how much of a dirty player Buchanan really is. I warned you that Dawkins was not the brightest and you saw yourself that he was clearly incompetent.”

“Y/N, I’m over it, the case is done with”

“You’re over it, that’s good for you because I’m not. I’m not over the fact that my _own boyfriend_ of three years cannot trust me enough to know me better than that. You ganged up on me with your best friend Benson and practically accused me of using sex appeal to coerce an ID out of the witness. How dare you?”

He gulped down the wine and roughly laid the glass on the table “Alright, I’m sorry, ok? I apologize. I was angry and I let my anger speak for me, which was wrong. I was out of line.”

I placed my glass of wine back on the the table. I picked up my fork and resumed playing with the remaining tomatoes and lettuce on my plate.

“Do you accept my apology?”

Without responding, I dropped the fork on the plate with a loud clink and stood up. I picked up the plate and made my way into the kitchen, angrily throwing everything into the sink. Walking back into the dining room I pushed in my chair and answered his question “Your apology has been noted, Rafael, but acceptance is pending. I’m tired, I’m going to bed.”

And with that I made my way upstairs leaving Rafael alone surrounded with nothing but silence.


End file.
